


alpha rx: le remède d'un oméga  (alpha rx: omega's cure) antología omega #1

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Alpha, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis omega, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Antología Omega.Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.





	alpha rx: le remède d'un oméga  (alpha rx: omega's cure) antología omega #1

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**Alfa Rx: La cura de un Omega.  
Antología Omega.**  
**Aiden Bates.**

💉

**La clínica.**

**L**as paredes eran frías y blancas, acentuadas por el acero y las luces sin vida que eliminaron cualquier otra calidez que hubiera en la habitación, y la devoraron. Louis se preguntó si este era el lugar correcto, pero nadie apareció para que él preguntara. Miró alrededor de la habitación, leyendo cartel tras cartel, guía informativa de la salud tras de guía de salud informativa. Él se rió con nerviosismo de algunos de ellos, e hizo una mueca con los demás.

A veces podía ser una buena idea llevar un libro a los sitios, o algo que hacer, pero por lo general, Louis sentía como si eso fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Justo cuando finalmente llegases a la parte buena, algún cara-culo llamaría tu nombre exactamente cuando menos te esperas que lo hagan. Y eso estaría bien, si en realidad estuvieran listos para ti. Pero, generalmente sólo te ponían en una habitación para que pudieras esperar un poco más.

Se preguntó por qué esta habitación era tan grande, y realmente, por qué estaba tan tranquilo aquí. Normalmente él habría esperado que hubiera, al menos, un par de docenas de personas constantemente haciendo ruidos fuera de su habitación, yendo y viniendo por los pasillos. Pero hoy, parecía que estaba sólo él, y el resto del personal del hospital. Se sintió un poco misterioso sentirse solo en un hospital. Más aún, cuando estaba naturalmente allí, y a pesar de las multitudes de personas, siempre se sentía constantemente como si estuvieras solo. Odiaba esa sensación.

Había dos cosas que Louis odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. El primero esperar en un hospital. No importaba para qué, no le importaba si estaba despierto, dormido, o muerto. No podía soportarlos, y esperar sólo lo volvía mucho peor. La segunda cosa que Louis odiaba, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, aparentemente tenía muy poco que ver con la primera. El odiaba, más allá de cualquier otra cosa, no ser el centro de atención. En realidad, esto estaba relacionado directamente con el odio de esperar en los hospitales, porque cuando estabas allí, era como si fueras invisible.

Él prácticamente tenía que ver su brazo cayendo si quería realmente llamar la atención allí, y eso incluía sangrar hasta la muerte. Por un breve momento, sentado solo en la sala, lo consideró. Buscando una breve distracción, sacó una hoja de papel doblada de su cartera. Desdoblándola con cuidado, leyó el folleto por última vez.

En negrita, leyó las palabras, **"La Cura"**. Examinó los detalles, moviendo la cabeza lentamente, con la esperanza de que no hubiera trampas. _Sin dolor, comprobado. Gratis, comprobado. 15 minutos o menos, comprobado._ Louis la dobló cuidadosamente y se la metió en el bolsillo de nuevo. Pateó sus piernas adelante y atrás en la mesa de examen, respirando profundamente como para aclarar cualquier mariposa restante en su estómago.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, tratando de encontrar otras cosas en que enfocar su atención. La mitad de las máquinas hacia cosas que probablemente ni siquiera podría imaginar, y la otra mitad pretendía hacer cosas, pero probablemente no hacía nada en absoluto. Se imaginó que estaban allí simplemente para hacer que su factura subiera, o para darle un poco de confianza en que estas personas sabían, al menos parcialmente, lo que estaban haciendo.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar, y en silencio añadió otra estrella de puntos ya completos en contra de esperar en los hospitales. Si alguna vez lograba salir vivo de aquí, bromeó para sí mismo, nunca pondría un pie en un hospital de nuevo. Demasiado tiempo perdido, sin el suficiente beneficio. Y en serio, él que pensó que sentarse a esperar a que alguien le ayude era beneficioso para el orden, o cualquier otra cosa, estaba simplemente enfermo. Hacer esperar a la gente era como decirles que no eran lo suficientemente importantes en este momento, sólo se sienten allí y se callen. Y todo el mundo sólo sigue cortésmente con su boca cerrada y se une a la diversión social.

Como si el universo tuviera piedad, la puerta de la habitación se abrió finalmente, y una enfermera se acerco a saludarlo. Louis se sorprendió de que la enfermera fuera una mujer, pero supuso que tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que hacían en este centro.

—¿Señor Tomlinson?— La enfermera sostuvo su portapapeles, escribiendo en los papeles una vez más.

—Uh, sí. Ese soy yo.

—¿Omega, entonces? De primera clase, diría. Por lo tanto, ¿usted todavía no se ha apareado, usted no está prometido a nadie, y no está involucrado o ha participado de otro modo en cualquier actividad que pudiera distorsionar los resultados?

—No. Mis padres eran muy estrictos sobre eso...— Él esperó a que dijera algo más, pero fue recibido con un silencio incómodo. Después de varios minutos, ella finalmente volvió a mirar por encima del portapapeles y gritó con entusiasmo.

—Parece que usted va a tener al Dr. Styles—, chilló su nombre, como si estuviera embriagada por las mismas sílabas que la componían. —Él es el director principal de este proyecto. Si quiere garantizados los resultados que estaba buscando, él sería el único que los puede conseguir.

—Entonces, ¿no hay ningún efecto secundario o consecuencias?— Él esperó, pensando que ella iba a responderle rápidamente y disipar cualquier rumor de que podía o no podía encontrar Louis en el camino. Después de un momento más o menos, se hizo evidente que, o bien no podía o no quería, responderle con cualquier fundamento. Él la miró, esperando. Él no iba a preguntar dos veces.

Ella hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios con fuerza. —¿Consecuencias? No. No, lo creo—. Ella le dio la espalda y escribió sobre la página que tenía abierta. —Veo que sus análisis de sangre actuales ya han llegado. Una vez que uno es Omega, siempre es un Omega. Hasta ahora—. Se volvió sonriendo y le estrechó la mano. —Su vida está a punto de cambiar más de lo que pueda imaginar.

Louis la vio sacar una bandeja, llevarla hacia la mesa de examen y ponerla junto a él. Ella le dijo que la necesitaba para extraer sangre, y en un momento estuvo hecho. Se relajó otra vez mientras salía de la habitación. Louis se preguntó qué melodía era la que silbaba en su salida, pero él realmente no tuvo tiempo para tratar de averiguar lo que era antes de que ella regresara.

—Muy bien, todo está preparado, y me han dicho que el Dr. Styles ya sabe que está usted listo. Creo que se sorprenderá de lo eficaz que es, y estoy segura de que obtendrá todo lo que desea Sr. Tomlinson—. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de nuevo, esta vez para siempre.

Una vez más, Louis fue catapultado de nuevo a la espera, esta vez por lo que parecieron horas. Él escuchó el zumbido de las no familiares máquinas, los sonidos de pasos al fondo del pasillo, y los anuncios periódicos que llamaban por el intercomunicador. Se preguntó lo que todos los diferentes códigos significaban, lo triste que debía ser un trabajo que era sentarse allí durante horas llamando a cada cosa.

Él saltó de la mesa, mirando a través de los armarios y cajones para explorar algo alrededor de la habitación e impedirle morir de algo horrible, como aburrimiento. Se imaginó que era una broma interna entre aquellos que trabajaban allí, que la única cosa que era seguro que causará la muerte en un hospital era el aburrimiento. Porque si lo fuera, era bastante divertido. Y bastante exacto.

Louis fue a conseguir un poco de agua de la pila, agarrando uno de los vasos de papel en la pila al lado de él. Bebiendo agua fría, se sintió vigorizado. Estaba listo para ser curado, listo para ser dominante. ¡Él quería ser un Alfa! Sonrió para sí mismo, imaginando la atención que merecería de los Omegas a su alrededor. Tendría confianza, sería dominante, sería el dueño de su propio dominio. Una voz llamó desde detrás de él.

—Señor Tomlinson. ¿Por qué no está usted usando la bata?— La voz era ronca, al mando, en la frontera entre molesto y cordial. Esto hizo a Louis estremecerse, como si él estuviera siendo castigado. Amaba y odiaba ser castigado. Por un lado, lo hacía sentir como si fuera el centro de atención. Pero, por otro, lo hacía sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y ese sentimiento era el peor.

—Oh—, se volvió, sonriendo, —la enfermera no me dijo que tenía que usar una.

—Bueno, manos a la obra. A menos que usted prefiera que siga adelante con el siguiente paciente—. Él lo fulmino con la mirada, desprendiendo la sensación evidente de que su tiempo era dinero, y el dinero no era algo que le gustase desperdiciar.

—No, no—, Louis se quitó su camisa antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, y desenredó los cordones de una bata doblada que estaba cerca. Él trató de colocar la camisa en el suelo y patearla a un lado, distrayendo a todo el mundo de su torso ahora desnudo. Se imaginó que estaba en una sesión de stripper, y acababa de recibir un billete de veinte para desnudarse más rápido. Eso le hizo sonreír.

—Todo, Sr. Tomlinson, no sólo su camisa—. El tono fue casi una orden, pero aun así no amenazaba en modo alguno. La sonrisa de Louis se desvaneció con bastante rapidez, y se dio cuenta de lo que vendría después, con una buena dosis de temor. El médico golpeó con el pie lentamente, como si, le dijera que le permitía empezar a moverse.

Louis desabrochó sus pantalones vaqueros con nerviosismo, los dejó caer al suelo y trató de ponerse la bata antes de que eliminara su ropa interior. No podía conseguir el nudo de las cuerdas, entonces el suspiró, lo colocó sobre la mesa de examen, se quitó la ropa interior, y utilizo una mano para intentarlo de nuevo hacer el nudo.

—Está bien, puedo hacer el examen sin él—. El médico se acercó, la bata desabrochada casi no profesional. Tocó los músculos de Louis, comprobó sus reflejos, encendió luces en sus ojos. Después de un momento, escribió alguna información en el archivo de Louis, el mismo que la enfermera había traído con ella.

Louis se sentó allí, sintiéndose desnudo, incapaz de cubrirse o de que le concedieran cualquier prenda para proteger su orgullo. Se dio cuenta de la definición muscular del médico, sus grandes manos, la forma en que sonrió a Louis, incluso cuando parecía molesto. Pero lo que más notó Louis, ahora que él estaba sentado allí viendo el médico garabatear, era el tamaño de su enorme pene presionando contra la bata, la forma en que rellenaba su perfil y acentuaba su cuerpo ya precioso y apenas cubierto. Louis se encontró tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que cuando se dio cuenta de que el médico lo miraba, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal.

Su propio pene ahora estaba duro como una roca, apuntando hacia arriba y a la espera de atención. Louis lo cubrió con nerviosismo y apartó la mirada, incapaz de hacer contacto visual. Él sintió que su cara se encendía en llamas, la vergüenza familiar que quería dejar atrás una vez que él fuera un Alfa.

—Está bien Sr. Tomlinson, sucede todo el tiempo—. El médico tomó su chaqueta y se sentó en la mesa detrás de ella. Louis ahora podía ver claramente la etiqueta con el nombre que antes había estado oculto. Harry Styles. Investigación.

—Lo siento, yo no sé...— Louis comenzó.

—No se preocupe, es perfectamente natural en un Omega. Pero es por eso que está aquí, ¿no es así? Quiere ser diferente. ¿Quiere ser algo mejor que lo que es ahora?— Él sonrió diabólicamente.

—Yo, uh, ¡sí!— Louis sonrió, olvidándose de su paquete y poniendo las manos hacia atrás en su regazo. —Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Yo no quiero ser vendido a alguien, no quiero estar en la parte inferior de cada lista solicitante, no quiero tener que pedir permiso para ser capaz de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Y yo quiero estar en el centro de atención de todo, ¡porque me lo merezco!— Se rió, esperando que el Dr. Styles lo tomaría como una broma.

—Correcto. Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que nuestra cura funcionará con usted? ¿Siente como que se beneficiaría de la confianza, de la capacidad de hacer que cualquier hombre que le rodea se encoja de miedo, del talento natural de olfatear a un Omega a una milla de distancia y hacerlo suyo?— El Dr. Styles sonrió.

—¿¡SÍ!?— Louis se preguntó por qué salió como una pregunta, pero no dijo una palabra, preocupado de que el médico pudiese cambiar de opinión.

—Entonces ha venido al lugar correcto. Creo que podemos ayudarnos unos a otros, Sr. Tomlinson—. El Dr. Styles sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Louis, mostrando un indicio de caninos por primera vez. —Mi investigación, y su participación en mi experimento. Parece como un matrimonio perfecto entre los dos, y no hay ningún riesgo para usted...

—Entonces estoy dentro. Inscríbame—. Louis sonrió.

Y como un lobo con piel de cordero, el Dr. Styles sonrió aún más ampliamente.

💉

**La divulgación.**

El Dr. Styles comprobó los colmillos de Louis, sus resultados del análisis de sangre, y finalmente Louis tuvo que firmar un consentimiento para el tratamiento. Se le informó que estaba renunciando a sus derechos, fue advertido que el médico sería capaz de completar cualquier experimento que considerase médicamente apropiado, y que Louis estaba protegido por la Ley de Derechos del Paciente. Louis comprobó todas las casillas de consentimiento y firmó su nombre al lado del médico. Unas cuantas pruebas fueron realizadas, el pulso, la presión sanguínea, todas las cosas normales que se pueden esperar.

Louis esperó a que el Dr. Styles dijera algo, pero ninguna palabra fue intercambiada durante los trámites, nada había que decir, supuso. Se preguntó si esto era lo mismo para todos los pacientes, o si el médico sintió que no tenían nada en común. Tal vez era eso, ¡él no sabía en que estaba Louis, o de lo que él quería hablar, y tal vez debería tomar la iniciativa! Por otra parte, tal vez no. Eso podría ser exactamente lo contrario de lo que debía hacer...

Dudó un momento más antes de decidir que ya era suficiente. —¿Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo, o es como dice el periódico?

—Defina un largo tiempo.

—Más de 15 minutos...

El Dr. Styles le miró fijamente, casi con rabia, pero también sorprendido de que un Omega pudiera ser tan argumentativo, o incluso tan agresivo como lo estaba siendo. Pero el subestimó a Louis. Louis era el Alfa de los Omegas. Él quería ser más que ellos, porque él ya se sentía como más que ellos. El hecho de que él no hubiera nacido de una manera determinada, o con un cierto cuerpo no quería decir que no estaba en condiciones de ser lo que quería.

—Eso depende de usted, señor Tomlinson.

Y así, todas las formalidades se terminaron y la cura pudo comenzar. Louis esperaba ansioso, nervioso sobre lo que sería. El médico se desplazó a través de más papeleo y archivó todo en las carpetas adecuadas. Se preguntó cómo iba a ser el proceso, cómo comenzaría tratamiento y si iba a funcionar. El sabía que no le gustaban los pinchazos, pero a lo que más aversión tenia era a beber algo y no le gustaba beber cualquier cosa. Y le gustaba beber líquidos desconocidos menos de lo que le gustaba tomar pastillas. Pero entonces él estaba bien con todo lo anterior mejor que con una cirugía. Louis se preguntó por qué se mantuvo todo el proceso en modo silencio, y por qué el panfleto dijo que tendría que venir por intervalos regulares durante al menos un año.

—Por lo tanto, el proceso...— El Dr. Styles se sentó de nuevo, frente a Louis, sus ojos brillantes. Volvió a sonreír, y continuó. —El proceso es un poco ortodoxo, y de una manera que estoy seguro apreciará la ironía en ello. Pero...—, se rió entre dientes, firmando la última hoja y colocando el portapapeles abajo, —Creo que apreciara aún más los notables resultados que hemos obtenido aquí.

El Dr. Styles volvió a sonreír. Sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su camisa. Se veía como un líquido de color azul, pero con la iluminación, posiblemente, podría haber sido una variedad de otros colores. Louis se preguntó si eso era el cura. Pero entonces, si lo era, se preguntó, ¿por qué entonces el Dr. Styles la estaba bebiendo en su lugar?

Louis sintió que su respiración se aceleraba ligeramente, su cuerpo se relajó y sin embargo, se concentró de forma extraña. Se preguntó por qué todo parecía estar cada vez más caliente, por qué la habitación de repente se sintió más oscura. Se quedó mirando al Dr. Styles, que ahora parecía como si fuera mucho más robusto con esa camisa de lo que había sido antes, y sus colmillos, debido a que estaba sonriendo ampliamente ahora, estaban totalmente al descubierto. Louis podía ver la expresión animal en los ojos del Dr. Styles, cómo ahora parecía mirar a través del alma de Louis

—La parte desafortunada de mi curación, Louis, es que no está completa todavía. El vial que bebí es la cura, la solución funciona. La parte que es irónica, totalmente basado en lo que he dicho antes, es que requiere de un anfitrión antes de que pase al paciente previsto. En resumen, mi cuerpo crea la cura, la cura en el vial simplemente proporciona las proteínas que necesita. Si tuviera que dársela a usted, no haría nada—. Mantuvo sus músculos ahora rasgando a través de la camisa, su sonrisa seguía siendo amplia.

—Yo...— Louis estaba demasiado embriagado por el olor de la habitación, también perdido por el momento, para considerar siquiera las consecuencias de lo que el Dr. Styles le estaba diciendo. Él sólo quería llamar la atención, quería ser utilizado. Él quería hacer al Dr. Styles feliz, y quería hacerlo ahora.

—Esencialmente, Louis, soy su medicación—. Él sonrió, mostrando los dientes una vez más, con los pantalones ahora también triturados y en el suelo. En un corto movimiento, el cuerpo de Louis dejó de estar expuesto, y en su lugar fue cubierto por al menos 200 libras de puro y hábilmente concebido músculo.

Louis sintió los dientes rastrillando suavemente en su cuello, los labios suaves besando, alternando con áspera barba contra su piel suave. Él sentía sus propios colmillos, mucho más pequeños y lejos de ser tan impresionantes como los del médico queriendo salir, dejándolos al descubierto, todo su cuerpo reaccionando al tacto de este Alfa.

Louis gimió suavemente, mientras el doctor puso una mano en la polla palpitante de Louis. Él sintió la presión del médico, suavemente, y no tan gentilmente la lengua ahora deslizándose hacia abajo sobre el pezón de Louis. Y, en seguida, en un momento, todo había terminado. Louis fue arrojado fuera de la mesa con cuidado, cuando el Dr. Styles se irguió en el lugar, separó las piernas y sonrió.

Incluso con esos ojos clavados en los suyos, y los labios del Dr. Styles separados ligeramente, Louis no necesitaba ninguna pista para saber lo que se esperaba o deseaba. Encontró la polla del Dr. Styles al instante en sus labios y su lengua exploró la medicina del Alfa personalmente. Él estaba seducido por el sabor, acelerando su pulso con la emoción que sentía en el momento. Esto debía haber sido lo que realmente se siente al ser un Omega, darse plenamente y querer dar placer.

Él hizo todo lo posible para imitar los gestos de la lengua y los movimientos que el médico realizó antes con él, e incluso trató de probar un par de movimientos de su cuenta, observando el jadeo del Alfa, gruñendo, y mostrando sus colmillos mientras rogaba por más. Cada movimiento parecía que los llenaba a los dos de deseo. Louis se preguntó cómo fue capaz de conseguir tanto del médico en la boca, la forma en que fue capaz de relajar su garganta y dejar que su pene se deslizara profundamente, lo suficientemente profundo para que su barbilla descansara suave y completamente sobre las bolas del médico.

Se encontró una vez más perdido en el momento, en la alegría pura de las cosas. Él no pensaba acerca de cómo hacerlo, él no se preguntaba si era correcto, él sólo lo hizo. Y viendo como su Alfa se estaba retorciendo ahora, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Él estaba a cargo de su propio destino, y él tenía el poder porque sabía que podía doblegar a cualquier hombre a su voluntad. Se preguntó si la cura ya estaba empezando a funcionar porque, de repente, se sintió como si supiera exactamente lo que había que hacer.

Se detuvo en la adoración del pene del médico, y se subió, a horcajadas sobre su cintura, delante de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Se preguntó lo que el médico pensaría ahora de esta posición y movió su agujero del culo lo suficiente para sostener la gruesa carne en su lugar, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

—Buen chico—. El Alfa sonrió, sus caninos superiores expuestos cuando le mordió el labio inferior suavemente.

—Mi objetivo es complacer...— Louis sonrió y se dejó deslizar hacia abajo, la polla deslizándose dentro de su culo liso, sus músculos reaccionado al toque sensual, la explosión del momento. Él dejó escapar un gemido, su cuerpo temblando de placer. Pero el estremecimiento que hizo, el breve temblor que encontró tan natural solo palidecía en comparación con el inmenso del Alfa debajo de él, que tuvo en el mismo momento.

Hubo un momento casi orgásmico cuando sintió las bolas del Alfa deslizarse contra su culo, sintió la plenitud de ser sometido por su pene desnudo. Tomando sus manos, él con cuidado sostuvo suavemente los pezones del Alfa y suavemente los acarició. Todo el tiempo, mantuvo los ojos fijos en el Alfa, una regla tácita existente entre ellos, que iban a disfrutar de este momento conociendo todos los detalles.

El aire se sentía eléctrico, el calor del cuerpo pulsante que latía en su interior se sentía como una salida para la energía que estaba en la habitación. Louis sintió que empezaba a oscilar hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, dejando deslizarse el eje del Alfa a fuera hasta que la cabeza estaba casi expuesta y luego lentamente descendió hacia abajo, hasta que fue capaz de ir más lejos. Los gemidos del Alfa aumentaron, su respiración pesada, su cintura ahora sacudiéndose en cada toque, en cada giro.

Louis sintió que era verdaderamente el centro de atención, ya que cada movimiento que hacía era observado con una mirada analítica casi exacta. Se preguntó si la bestia que lo complacía ahora sería suficientemente animal para tomarlo de la forma en que deseaba en este momento, la forma en que él quería que terminara.

Sin perder un segundo de tiempo, el Alfa lo tenía sobre las rodillas, la rapidez y el poder del movimiento asombro e inspiro a Louis. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, su pulso se disparó. Podía sentir sus músculos tensos y luego relajarse cuando sintió varios dedos meter y sacar en su dulce culo de burbuja. Gimió de placer, dejando a su señor temporal saber exactamente la forma en que le gustaba.

El Alfa tomó sus dedos y se los insertó suavemente, haciendo que el pene de Louis volviese a la vida al instante. Podía sentir cada movimiento, cada reacción, cada giro pasando dentro y él sólo gemía más fuerte, como para dejar saber al Alfa que lo estaba haciendo perfectamente. Pero una cosa que Louis notó desde el principio es que a este Alfa no le importaba si lo estaba haciendo perfectamente. Estaba haciendo lo que era algo natural para él, al igual que Louis había hecho antes.

El Alfa de repente lo empujó hacia adelante y se encontró piel con piel, con la espalda contra el cálido torso ondulando detrás de él. Sintió la gruesa carne contra su espalda, el brazo que alcanzó por debajo de sus piernas, la mano que agarró y tiró de su polla desde atrás.

Louis trató de mirar detrás de él, pero se vio obligado a gemir y mantener la cabeza hacia abajo. No hubo movimiento desde esta posición, no hubo reacción. Él fue mantenido en su lugar con firmeza por su Alfa, y en un momento el estaría ligado, incapaz de alejarse en absoluto.

El sentía como el médico Alfa presionó su palpitante polla dura contra su agujero, sosteniéndola allí, como para burlarse de él, como si quisiera impedirle conseguir algo, cómo esperaba que fuera. Pero sabía, cuando la posición se mantuvo un momento más, que esto sería algo que nunca podría perdonar...

Cuando el Alfa entró en él, sujetándolo allí en esa posición, se sentía como si estuviera repentinamente transportado a un universo lleno de placer, sólo con un poco de dolor. La fuerza detrás del empuje, los músculos que lo mantenían en su sitio, pero retiró su culo más lejos, simplemente lo justo para la posición más perfecta. Cuando la carne del Alfa le llenó hasta la empuñadura, se encontró con el impulso inconfundible de aullar. Y como absolutamente nada se lo impedía, lo hizo.

Tan pronto como el sonido salió de sus labios, las embestidas del Alfa no sólo aceleraron, sino que aumentaron en vigor. Podía oír el chasquido de sus mejillas contra los muslos del Alfa, podía sentir el empuje de la polla en él, y recorrer todo el camino. Tan rápido como su corazón latía antes, prácticamente se sentía como si fuera a golpear fuera de su pecho. Él quería que este momento durara para siempre, sea cual fuera la maldita cura que lo esperaba al final.

Y con sorpresa, se encontró escuchando los gritos de su Alfa, de repente sintió piel contra la piel, su cuerpo mantenido presionado, no por dedos, sino por garras. No podía girar la cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero él no tenía que hacerlo. El cambio parcial, los signos inequívocos de que estaba siendo montado por algo más que un hombre estaba claro en cada momento.

El Alfa se retiró, su palpitante polla roja ahora chorreando pre semen, el momento aparentemente había acabado. Pero esto no era todo. No estaba ni siquiera cerca de terminar. Y de repente, como si lo hubiera hecho por sí mismo, Louis se encontró de nuevo recostado contra la mesa, su culo en el aire, su cuerpo sostenido por su compañero shifter, incapaz de moverse, incapaz incluso de cambiar el curso de la situación. Pero él no quería que cambiara. Él quería cada pedazo de todo lo que venía, y quería que el Alfa lo supiera.

Louis se sintió inmovilizado en la mesa, su pene era lo único que era capaz de alcanzar. Palpitaba en su mano, en espera de ser tocado, y entonces cedió, cuando su Alfa ahora se introdujo de nuevo en su interior. Con sus piernas ligeramente sobre los hombros del Alfa, él se derritió en ese momento, su polla empujando en sus manos. Con cada impulso sentía como si fuera a explotar no sólo encima de él, sino que tal vez, si el orgasmo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, hasta el rostro de su bestia Alfa.

Cada músculo parecía ondularse con él empujó, cada empuje haciendo que cada músculo pareciera más grande de lo que era antes del empuje. Louis sintió que sus músculos se tensaban hacia abajo en la furiosa polla dura dentro de él, sintió que el calor dentro de él irradiaba hasta el Alfa. Podía decir por el hambre en los ojos del Alfa que el momento estaba cerca, que todos y cada golpe los traía al borde de algo hermoso, algo que no podían volver a compartir.

Cada ola de almizcle, cada gota de sudor que cayó de aquellos cuerpos llevaban feromonas que hacían que cada uno de ellos quisiera enterrarse en el otro. Louis no podía mantener su mente derecha, su polla empujando más rápido, más fuerte. Se sintió sobre el acantilado, sin vuelta atrás, rindiéndose al placer.

Y luego se acabó. Su pene explotó, disparando su semilla y golpeándolo primero en el ojo, luego en el pecho, y finalmente con un gran impulso, derecho a la cara del Alfa. Louis contuvo la respiración, el empuje se detuvo, los movimientos de repente inexistentes.

No había ninguna expresión en la cara del Alfa exactamente. Ni una de ira, ni una sola de molestia, pero tampoco una de placer o dolor. Estaba en blanco. Y Louis de repente sintió que tal vez lo había ofendido, tal vez cambió la dinámica de la situación.

Pero el movimiento comenzó de nuevo, esta vez los empujes más duros, más rápidos, más fuertes. Vio cambiar la cara del Alfa de placer a pura determinación, incluso cuando su semilla se deslizó por su cara y en su pecho peludo. Louis quería que fuera más profundo, para hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. Y el Alfa, ahora conectado dentro de él, recogió sus pensamientos y le hizo rogar por cada impulso.

Louis podía oírse a sí mismo diciendo en voz alta el nombre del Alfa, podía oírse a sí mismo suplicando como una perra, queriendo cada golpe, cada pulgada para ser enterrada tan profundamente dentro de él como se pudiera. Podía sentir las garras del Alfa cavando suavemente en su piel, haciéndolo gemir aún más fuerte en cada impulso en él. Louis entró en erupción con un aullido precisamente cuando el Alfa lo hizo, la polla hinchada y palpitante del Alfa, explotando su semilla profundamente dentro.

Louis sintió la cálida espalda llenándolo, la respiración desacelerando de los dos, y la pasión del momento ahora comenzando a pasar. El Alfa trata de salir, pero no pudo. Tuvo que esperar a que la hinchazón bajase, para que el nudo en el interior le dejase desligarse.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos, el pene del médico finalmente salió, volcando su semilla por todo el suelo. Sus colmillos estaban ocultos de nuevo, cualquier rastro de lo que pudo o no pudo haber sido piel ahora desaparecida. El médico se puso su ropa de nuevo, se lavó las manos y se sentó, observando cuidadosamente a Louis. El momento de pasión ya se había ido, los resultados todavía estaban por venir.

💉

**El cambio.**

Louis sintió dolor dentro de él, como si su estómago fuera a explotar. Dagas parecían cortar dentro de él, fuera de él, no estaba seguro. Se retorció en agonía, sus aullidos más profundos, más pronunciados ahora. Y entonces, tan repentinamente como empezó, el dolor se detuvo. En su lugar, vio como sus músculos se hincharon hacia afuera, y que su torso extendió su anchura. Él sintió que sus piernas se hacían más gruesas, su culo crecer más firme. Podía ver su pene alargado, en expansión.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo creció al menos un 25%, cada rasgo de su atracción sexual mejoró por igual. Sintió que la parte antigua de él que retenía comenzar a desvanecerse. Podía sentirse crecer más acentuado, sus sentidos en llamas. Él sintió que su necesidad de complacer al Dr. Styles se desvanecía, sustituyendo su necesidad de ser competitivo, con su necesidad de dominar y controlar.

Tomó su ropa con sus músculos hinchados, tratando de encajar de nuevo en ellas, pero encontrando su estrechez muy restrictiva. Sonrió sin embargo, mirando en el espejo de la clínica su enorme verga. Amaba cada pedacito de ella, lo sexy que estaba allí. Nadie en su sano juicio se le resistiría, ahora que él... él olfateó el aire. Podía oler los olores, los deseos tortuosos y la urgencia apasionada que lo rodeaba. Casi podía ahogarse con la atención sexual, la necesidad de ser reclamado y montado. Se volvió hacia el Dr. Styles.

—¿Es eso a lo que huelen?— Él aspiró de nuevo. El médico le sonrió.

—Trate de recordar que necesita volver a su cita en, exactamente un año. Si usted no hace eso va a sentir el peor calor que nunca tuvo, y cada Alfa de aquí a Canadá se destrozaran los unos a los otros para llegar a usted. Los músculos, el perímetro, la fuerza, no desaparecerán. Ni siquiera la actitud se desvanecerá. Pero cuando llegue ese momento y no haya vuelto, usted sabe...

—Ya veo. ¿Así usted puede conseguir otro pase para mí?— Le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, pero sin ninguna de la emoción original o significado detrás de él, que podría haber tenido cuando él era apenas un Omega.

El médico le entregó un formulario, ahora explicando que había recibido Alfa Rx: Cura de Omega. Sonrió por las palabras, y puso el papel, doblado como todos los demás, en el bolsillo.

—Gracias Doc. ¿Supongo que esto significa que no necesito verte por un tiempo, entonces?— Louis sonrió, esta vez su sonrisa un poco más depredadora que sumisa o inocente. Podía ver la mirada en los ojos del médico, como si tal vez hubiera creado casi un monstruo. En realidad, Louis no era un monstruo. Pero era soltero, y ahora que se había despertado sexualmente, ya era hora de seguir adelante y nunca mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora, ahora que tiene todo lo que usted esperaba?— El Dr. Styles sonrió.

—¿Honestamente?— Louis se volvió hacia él, pareciendo ofendido de que él hubiera siquiera preguntado. —Dos cosas. En primer lugar, decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que responder a sus preguntas. Y en segundo lugar, voy a conseguirme un poco de culo de Omega desprevenido—. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin mirar hacia atrás de nuevo.

**FIN.**


End file.
